1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory circuit, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a self-timed differential amplifier.
2. The Prior Arts
A memory circuit is a type of electronic device that is manufactured from semiconductor technologies, and is used for the storage of data. Data is stored in the memory circuit by means of a binary mode. Each storage unit of the memory is known as a memory cell.
A computer memory may be classified into volatile memory and non-volatile memory, in accordance with its storage ability and power source relationships. Volatile memory refers to the type of memory where data stored in the memory is lost subsequent to the interruption of power supply. There are two main types of volatile memory: dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) and static random-access memory (SRAM).
Moreover, non-volatile memory refers to the type of memory where the data stored within the memory will not be lost even after the interruption of power supply, and that once power supply is restored, the data stored in the memory may be read once again.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional memory circuit.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional memory includes an amplifier unit 5 and two transmission gates 7a, 7b. The two terminals of the two transmission gates 7a, 7b are respectively connected to the pair of read/write terminals and bit lines BL and BLB. The amplifier unit 5 may be made up of a plurality of transistors, and each of the transmission gates 7a, 7b is made up of the parallel connection of an n-type field-effect transistor and a p-type field-effect transistor. The two transmission gates 7a, 7b are controlled by the turn on/turn off timings of the column select line (CSL).
However, the efficiency and power consumption of the conventional memory circuit are limited by the turn on/turn off timings of the CSL. In other words, the turn on/turn off timings of the CSL need to be accurately controlled, otherwise the circuit efficiency will be reduced and power consumption will be increased.
As such, the problem of the conventional memory circuit needing to accurately control the turn on/turn off timings of the CSL and thus causing the power consumption of the memory circuit to be increased and reduced efficiency of the memory circuit are technical problems that need to be solved.